Sweet Revenge
by LORDSTARSCREAMRULEZ1999
Summary: The sequel to "I'll Protect You" After a few mouths, Sammy and Shadow's relationship has gone alot better. Things seem to be going up for them. That is..Until a blue eyed villain from Shadow's past returns to cause more chaos and to draw more blood then ever before. What happens when a cold blooded monster and a vengeful sister meet? (Warning: Story includes violence)
1. The Arrival

Prologue: The Arrival

* * *

(A long time ago)

It was back in a time before any of the events of "I'll Protect You."

This takes place long before Sammy and Amy were even born.

But not before a hero is born….

* * *

(Inside a hospital room.)

We see a young woman on a bed, She was pregnant for six months now. She was now ready for her child to be born. The woman was young with black long hair and she was screaming loudly as the doctors around her were telling her to "push." She was trying her best to push hard for her child.

* * *

(30 minutes earlier in the city.)

The city was in flames and under attack. There was a fight between "Shadow Walker's Father" **Michelangelo or "M"** for his hero name. And another one of his race named **"Fire M"** A clone of Michelangelo mixed with the element of fire. He was red/orange colored with fire tattoos on his body. He chose the path of evil along with others of his kind, Lead by their full blooded leader named **"Red M"**. But after many battles, Their leader fell and his followers went their separate ways to create chaos. Fire M was not a smart villain, But was still dangerous.

The fight ended quickly as Fire M wasn't good on hand to hand combat.

"Thank you for saving our lives again." a cop told M.

"You're very welcome. I'm always happy to help you guys. Hey you guys ever have that feeling that you're supposed to be somewhere right now?"

"Don't you have a wife in labor right now?" Said the pyro villain reminded him. The hero's eyes widened as he quickly ran to his car.

"Sorry guys, I have to be there for the birth of my child, I'm gonna be a dad." He happily shouted as he entered his car.

"Congratulations man, I hope you make it in time." The cops waved bye as he drove away.

"Hey wait a second, how the hell did you know that his wife was in labor?" A soldier asked the steel-cuffed villain.

"I don't know?" Fire M said as he idiotically smiled as he was being taken away.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

as the doctors around her were telling her to "push." She was trying her best to push hard for her child. As she did so, Her husband quickly ran into the room and stood to her side, holding her hand tightly as she took a strong grip on his hand. She was glad that he was there with her to see their child's birth. She took many deep breaths for air as she pushed harder and harder.

After minutes of screaming in pain and trying her best to push harder, She stopped and lied back as she heard the sounds of a newborn baby crying…

..Shadow was born.

The doctors were happy, Michelangelo was happy as he was holding his newborn son in his hands. And of course his mother named **Rachel** was happy as she held her son.

"What should we name him?" he asked her gently as they watched their child.

"I'm not sure, But I'm sure we will know what to name him when we're ready." She told him as she held her husband's hand.

"He has your looks." she said to him.

"But he has your smile." He said to her softly as they shared a kiss.

"You think he'll be as strong as you are? Maybe even stronger?"

"I'm not sure, But I know one thing."

"What's that?" she asked him.

"That he's going to the right things, and that he'll be a hero to those close to him."

That was the day that the hero that was soon to be The Shadow Walker and the one that saves Sammy and changes her life for the better…

...But as a hero was born….

….So was a monster….

* * *

(Elsewhere, In another dimension in the future)

It was a dark place, A place filled with destroyed old buildings and ruins. A place full of savage creatures, killing and eating anything that moves. In the center of this place was a dark castle. Made by an evil ruler, the monster that took over the world and turned it into a nightmare. A monster named **"Dark M."** In this dimension, Michelangelo was once a hero until a mysterious scepter with a parasite on it from space, Turned him evil and changed into a undead, burnt, dark purple monster. This change caused him to destroy the human race, and accidentally killed his wife. So, with his new found dark powers, he was able to create a castle to live in, Creatures that obeyed his will. He also managed to clone his wife. But added a bit of his dark energy within her. Making her in his kind instead of human.

But after a few battles with his heroic counterpart, His life had ended.

Unaware that, before he kicked the bucket, His wife was pregnant.

Back to the present. The darker Rachel was on the stone cold floor was giving birth.

She was in extreme pain, no doctors, no husband, nobody was there but her.

As she pushed with all her might, nearly killing her in the progress. Her child was born at the same date, year, and time Shadow would be born.

She passed out after words, Not before hearing the sound of a horrific animal like screeching that the baby was making.

Her offspring was not natural. Unlike most newborns, this one was very boney and was able to see and walk on all fours like a wild animal. The offspring growled and hissed at it's surrounding. The bloody creature noticed a rat crawling around as it quickly and violently attacked the small rodent.

The mother flutter her eyes slowly as she watched her baby eating. She crawled to her child and gently took him in her arms. The child was able to smell her scent, it was able to identify her as its mother. The child looked around and screeched some more.

"Welcome to the family. Dark M Junior." The mother gently said to her child as it's blue eyes were glowing as he made a roar like screech in the dark room.

* * *

(Back to the present day, December 22)

Back in town where Shadow and Sammy live. It was winter and It was snowing all around town.

It was winter break so there was no school for two weeks, meaning that our two lovebirds could spend time around the holidays together. After their adventure in spring, Sammy gladly introduced her friends Jasmine, Shawn, Zoey, Mike, and Dawn. To her boyfriend Shadow. They become friends quickly and promised to keep their secret about Shadow and Sammy.

The seven of them were playing it the woods. The place was cold and covered with snow and ice.

They made snowmen, had a snowball fight, and are now currently, Ice skating in the now frozen pond.

"Come on Shadow, Come join us!" Zoey gladly shouted to him as he was the only person not ice skating with them.

"Oh thats alright, You guys can skate without me, I'd be happy to watch." He said as he sat on a log.

"Please Shadow it's fun." Sammy told him.

"I wish I could Sammy, But I don't think my boots have a skating mode on them. Also I don't think I can fit any of your guys skates."

"That's alright Shadow." Sammy smiled as she continues to skate with her friends.

Shadow continued to sit on the log to watch them skate.

"You afraid of skating on ice?" Shawn asked as he stopped skating to sit next to him.

"No, not the ice, But what's underneath the ice is what I'm afraid of."

"You ever thought about at least trying to swim under the water?"

"I have, But I personally don't like going underwater."

"Wait, but what if-" But before Shawn could finish. Sammy called for Shadow's attention.

"Hey Shadow, Look at this trick I can do!" She began to do a nice spinning trick on the ice. Her trick made Shadow smile.

The fun ended as Shadow noticed that the ice underneath Sammy was cracking fast. His eyes widened with fear as he ran around to pond to get to her direction.

"SAMMY GET OUT OF THERE! THE ICE AROUND YOU IS GOING TO CRACK!" But before she could hear the last part. She screamed as she fell through the ice. Shadow was terrified seeing her fall into the cold water. He without fully thinking jumped into the water to save her.

The rest of the group gathered around. Worried and scared for the two of them.

"SAMMY! SHADOW!" Jasmine shouted.

They noticed bubbling as Shadow's hand was waving crazy to the ground, trying to pull himself and Sammy and Shawn quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the two out. Shadow quickly took Sammy in his arms as she coughed water mildly out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttering to the two of them were completely wet and cold.

"Come on you two, We need to get you someplace warm and fast." Jasmine barked as the Shadow was able to carry Sammy while shivering.

* * *

(Later at Sammy's house.)

Shadow and Sammy were next to the fireplace while wrapped in blankets. Jasmine was nice enough and made the two of them hot chocolate before leaving them alone. The two of them enjoyed the coco made for them as they sat next to each other near the fire, watching t.v. together.

After a few minutes of drinking their coco. Sammy rested her head on Shadow's covered shoulder. He noticed and rubbed his head against her's gently. She quickly moaned as he did so.

She gently placed a warm kiss on his wet cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Shadow. Thats like probably the fourth time you did so." She giggled.

"You're very welcome Sammy. I don't know what I would do if you hurt and I failed to save you." He said in a sad voice. Sammy rested on him some more. This cheered him up a bit.

"Oh, Sammy you have a cut on you leg there." Shadow pointed out as she looked too.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that."

"Anything I can do to fix it for you?" he offered.

"That's alright. I think a band-aid can fix this. I'll be right back." She said as she slowly got up with the blanket still around her.

"You hurt too Shadow?" Sammy asked him as he wasn't.

"That's good. I happy that nothing can hurt you anymore." She smiled as she left to go find a bandage.

As she left, Shadow's smile faded as he looked at his uncovered left arm, which had three lined scars on his arm.

" _Yeah, nothing anymore...I hope."_

* * *

(Elsewhere far away.)

A man was sitting at his desk, He was at the welcome box at the front of town. He would welcome anyone that entered town as they would pay him to enter. It has been a while since the last visit. So the guy would play mobile games on his phone. He would still get paid by his boss for sitting and waiting.

However, One person is coming to town.

Dark M Jr was coming to town…

His head was covered in a hood and a light bandanna covering his mouth, He was walking slowly as the man could hear him walking.

"Welcome to our town, $25 to enter $50 for the kids."

He continued to walk as he walked pass the guy in the enter box.

"Hey dumb ass, didn't you hear me? You need to pay to enter." This made him stop as he growled loudly. The man was getting a bit worried.

"Forgive me kind sir, But I do not have any money. But I do have something else to give…"

"Yeah and what's th-" Before he could finish, Jr quickly grabbed him by his neck. He took off his hood and mask, showing the man his monstrous appearance as he glared at him with his bright blue eyes.

"I can get you nightmares. broken bones, or a one-way ticket to the afterlife. And for that "dumb-ass" line, maybe I'll give you all three."

"OK,PLEASE I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The man was screaming in horror.

Jr smiled as he hushed the man slowly. He then placed a finger against the side of his face.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. That is, If you don't give me a good answer." He slowly began to slide his finger down his face, making a long cut on his face as he did so, The man was screaming some more.

"The Shadow Walker. Where can I find him. And remember, I want to hear a good answer. And if I don't.. _hehehe_ , well let's just say It won't be good for -you-" He said as he playfully poked his nose.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, NO ONE DOES! BUT I KNOW THAT HE'S SOMEWHERE IN THE TOWN I SWEAR!" He shouted as he was crying, hoping that his answer satisfied him.

Dark M Jr smiled as he slowly gave the man a hug, one arm around his neck and one patting him on the back.

"Thank you, your answer has help me." The man slowly stopped crying as he hear that.

"But unfortunately…" He tightly grabbed his neck.

"...That wasn't the answer I was looking for." He finished sinisterly as he snapped the man's neck. Throwing his corpse outside the box and out in the open for wild animals to feast on.

Jr looked around in the box and found a map of town. As he took It, he looked over to the town and heard police cars from far. He knew that Shadow would be there as well.

"Sorry, But I can't play with you right now, I have to form a plan for us. But until then. I hope you have become stronger than last time….." He began to walk into the woods.

"Because this time, I will no longer show any mercy. Even if that means I have to kill you for good." He grinned as the "M" on his chain began to glow.


	2. Sammy's First Date

Sammy's First Date

* * *

(A few days later.)

After a lot of fun and the happiness of Christmas, Shadow And Sammy had a great time together. However, With the long time foe Dark M Jr still on the loose, plotting his devious plan for his return. Things will become more dangerous for the two.

But until then, Shadow is about to ask Sammy something she will never forget.

"A date?" Sammy's eyes widened as he stood there on in front of her door.

"Yes, a date. It's just that it's been awhile since we been dating and I haven't even taking you on a date. So I figured why not." He told her as she was blushing sweetly to him.

"Of course. I would love to go on a date with you." She said as she gave him a hug. Shadow was happy that she liked the idea. Her eyes widened as they ended the hug.

"But where will we go without anybody seeing you with me?"

"Don't worry about that Sammy. I know a guy that owns a nice restaurant that we can go to."

"But he'll see us..together." She worriedly said to him as she took his hand gently.

"I've known him since I was a kid. He won't tell anyone about you and me." He gently stroked her hair as she giggled softly.

"Well..Ok then. You good at 8:00 AM?"

"Anytime is alright with me Sammy. I'll see you then." He finished as peck her on her cheek with a quick kiss before taking off.

After he left, Sammy quickly ran back into her house and slowly fell to the ground against her door with a giant smile on her face. Her face was red, Full of excitement and love for her boyfriend. She spent the next few minutes thinking and dreaming about her date with her Shadow. She fantasized about small moments that she thought was romantic. Things like her and Shadow sharing food or a drink together, holding hands, him telling her romantic things to her.

" _But the one thing that I really want to happen in real life is a kiss. But not just any kiss, But a long and passionate kiss in the rain, With him holding me gently would be the most romantic thing ever."_ She thought to herself.

But as she was daydreaming about going out on a date with her hero, She quickly remembered something that closed her eyes to widened in fear.

" _I've never been on a date! What if I mess things up? What if I ruin our first date?"_ Sammy was getting worried about this fact. She had to figure out how to prevent ruining her first date.

" _WAIT! Amy has been on plenty of dates before. Maybe she can help me with this problem."_

She then quickly walked to the front of Amy's door and knocked a few times to see if she was awake. Luckily Amy answered her door to she a desperate Sammy, hoping to get some info from her sister for her date.

"What do you want sis?" Amy said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sis, may I come in? I need you help with something." Sammy politely asked as Amy let her enter her room. Amy sat on a chair in front of her mirror to fix her hair as Sammy sat next to her on a small chair.

"Hey Amy, I need some advice."

"Advice for what?" she brushed her hair slowly as she watched herself in the mirror.

"Well...I'm going on a date tonight and I-"

"WHAT! You're going on a date?" This surprised Amy as she stopped brushing her hair and had all eyes on her sister. Sammy was blushing with a smile.

"Well..It's a guy I've been seeing lately. He's really nice, kind, caring, smart, and he's super kind."

"You said he was kind two times." Amy corrected.

"I know, but I like him so much, That's why I need you're advice. You have been on a lot of dates before. Can you give me any advice so I don't mess things up?" she shyly asked her sister.

"Well, first off, you need to wear something nice. You can't always wear that cheerleader outfit all the time." Sammy looked at her outfit as she nodded her head.

"Alright, as for your date, All you need to do is try to be as cute as you can. Because after you do that, You'll have the most romantic evening ever." Amy finished as Sammy quickly gave her sister a big hug.

"Oh thank you Amy. Thank you for your advice. I'm going to go see If I can find a nice dress I can wear." She said as she left Amy's room in a flash. Leaving Amy alone as she slammed her door in anger before laying down on her bed.

" _This is impossible. How can she be on a date? No one has ever been interested in her, nevertheless even would ask her out on a date. I have to find out who this "guy" is that's dating her. Hell, maybe it might be some other loser just like her or something."_ Amy thought to herself before returning to brushing her hair.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the city, At a local restaurant.)

After Shadow left, He took off into the city rooftops as he was looking for the restaurant he was talking about earlier to Sammy.

As he finished his search as he spotted the small local restaurant. He quickly jumped down from the roof of a near bulid to the alley way near the restaurant back door. But before he could even knock on the door. A large man with a white apron, and a white chef hat, gave Shadow a huge hug. The man giving him the hug was very excited to see him. So was Shadow.

"I'm happy to see you too Tony, But could you please put me down." Shadow asked his old friend named Tony as he did so.

"Sorry about that, But It's been a long time. And look how big you've gotten. If you're parents could see you now." Tony was a long time friend of Shadow's father. He was like a second father to him.

"So my boy, what brings you here? How's about I make you some burgers. I remember when you had your very first burger, you were eating now-stop that day." Hearing about his childhood made him smile. Even if there was more bad things than good back then, He still enjoyed all of the wonderful things he did.

"Actually I'm not here to eat..well not yet at least. You see, I came here to tell you that I'm planning a date. And I was hoping that we could come here to have our date." Hearing all of this made Tony very happy and proud.

"You want to have a special evening with her?"

"I'd do anything for her."

"Well consider it done, I'd be happy to have the two of you dine here." Tony happily agreed. Shadow thanked his friend as he gave him a hug.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Back at Sammy's house, Sammy was fully dressed and ready to go out on her date with Shadow. She wore a nice dark red jacket, with a fresh white shirt and jeans. As she waited for him, She hear tapping on her window. She knew that Shadow was here.

She quickly opened the window as Shadow happily pecked a kiss on her lips. She giggled as he did so.

"You look beautiful Sammy." Shadow complimented.

"Thank you. Thought it was time to wear something else for our date."

"Well then, We should get going….Uh Sammy?"

"Yes Shadow? What is it?" she asked as Shadow reached a hand to her.

"You wanna hop on my back? I could show you what it's like to hop around the city for a while." She was curious at first, thinking if it was a safe thing to do. But as long as Shadow would make sure that she would be safe, she didn't mind.

"Sure. I would like that."She made a small whimper as Shadow took her in his arms and quickly placed her behind him on his back. He felt her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. And her soft head rested on him.

"Hang on tight Sammy." He told her as he began jumping high into the sky, from rooftop to rooftop. She grabbed him tightly. Shadow turned his head to rub the top of her head gently. Wanting her to feel safer near him. She moaned happily as he did so.

* * *

After minutes of jumping from building to building, the two of them entered Tony's restaurant. He was so glad to finally meet Sammy as he happily took them to a special "love birds table." The table had nice red seats, the booth was in a lovely shape of a heart. They ordered a lot of food (Mostly Shadow than Sammy.) They ate all kinds of food and had a few desserts, topping it all off with a nice ice cream sundae that the two happily shared. They soon were getting a bit sleepily,

"Thank you so much for letting us have our date here." Sammy thanked Tony for his services.

"You're very welcome. It's the least I can do. You two love each other very much." Sammy looked over to Shadow to see him try to open a bottle with his teeth. Seeing this made her giggle softly.

" _I love him very much."_ she thought.

"Shadow! I told you to not touch that!"

"Sorry Tony."Shadow laughed as he dropped the bottle on the table.

"What's in that bottle anyway?" Tony took a moment as he looked at the bottle.

"Rat poison." Tony said.

* * *

After they left from Tony's, the two of them walked into the park, it was dark and empty so they could walk freely without being seen together. Shadow looked upon his little Sammy walking besides him.

"Did you have a good time Sammy?" Sammy looked into his eyes.

"I had a great time with you. I always have a great time with you Shadow. You bringing me on a date was one of my greatest moments of my life." Hearing this made him smile.

"What's your greatest moment?" Sammy stopped in front of him as she took a good minute to think.

"Well….I have to say that the moment you kissed me for the first time was **THE** greatest moment of my life. When you kissed me, I never felt so alive, so free, so loved. so….so….is it raining?" Sammy noticed as Shadow looked around to see it slowly begin to rain over them. As it rained the two looked in each other's now wet faces, Sammy began to blush softly as she placed her hands on her back and legs crossed like she was shy. Shadow noticed this and asked her what was on her mind.

"Well, earlier after you asked me on that date, I daydreamed about it. And the thing that was on my mind the most was you and me, alone, in the rain….." Sammy noticed that Shadow took her hand and wrapped it with his hand.

"I think I know what to do next." he said glad-fully as he kissed her. Their kiss was long and passionate, like there first kiss but in the rain. Their wet lips locking into each other. Sammy wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Sammy was so happy when she kiss him but was even more happy that she could live her dream to kiss him in the rain.

But as the two shared their kiss, There was a parked car near by. In the driver seat, there was a person with binoculars, watching the two kiss in the rain.

"Samey?! And that Shadow Walker freak...are Dating?! " Revealing that Amy was the one watching them kiss.

Up on top of roof nearby, The malevolent monster known as Dark M Jr. was also watching the two kiss. The two ended the kiss as Shadow took her in his arms and jumped high in the sky to take her home. Amy observed as she took off in her car. Leaving Dark M Jr. alone with his now new thoughts. He grinned as he took off as well. Off to begin the first part of his new plan.


	3. The Killings

The Killings

* * *

(Back at the restaurant with Tony)

* * *

Tony was just about finished cleaning up after the date. Before he could turn off the stove with a pot of hot boiling water, The lights suddenly flickered off. Tony turned around as he noticed that the door was also suddenly opened. The room was quickly getting cold. He closed the door. But the cold air in the room only got colder, even with the door closed. It got colder and colder as Tony realised what was going on.

"Jr." Tony said as behind him was Dark M Jr. Sitting on the counter as he glared at him with his cold blue eyes.

* * *

(Earlier that day)

"Actually I'm not here to eat..well not yet at least. You see, I came here to tell you that I'm planning a date. And I was hoping that we could come here to have our date." Hearing all of this made Tony very happy and proud.

"You want to have a special evening with her?"

"I'd do anything for her."

"Well consider it done, I'd be happy to have the two of you dine here." Tony happily agreed. Shadow thanked his friend as he gave him a hug.

After Shadow left, Tony quickly got on his phone in the restaurant wall to call his wife.

"Honey, I'll be home later, Why? Because Michelangelo's son is back. Yes, he's asked me to prepare him for his da-" Before he could even finish; the line was cut. He tried to call again, but to no avail. He went to go see if the phone wires were alright. He walked to the dining room tables, only to see a dark figure on a chair with his legs resting on the table. It also appeared that he was curving a wooden head figure of Shadow Walker's helmet with his sharp claws.

"You know how that saying goes, " _If it ain't broke don't fix it_." Well for me, I enjoy breaking it again and again. It's more fun to see how hard it takes for it to heal." He finished as he turned the curving into ash in his hand. Revealing to be Jr. in the restaurant.

"I should kill you for all of the things you have done to that poor boy; causing him so much pain in his life." Jr. got up out of his chair.

"Oh calm down Tony, You act as if killing a child's parents, friends, and girlfriend would scar him or something. And besides, we both know you can't kill me even if you wanted to. Just look how the boy's parents ended up. So let's not doing anything we would regret." He laughed as he walked past him, viewing pictures on the walls.

"Well if you're going to kill me, then kill me." Tony said to him, making Jr. laugh.

"Why..who said I was going to kill you Tony? Well...that is...if you can get something done for me. You see, I know that Shadow or Shadow Walker, whichever you prefer. Lives somewhere in this town. I'm having such a hard time finding where he is. So that's why I came to you." He tossed him a clear bottle with purple liquid inside. Tony caught the bottle and studied it closely.

"What the hell do you want from me? And what is in this bottle?"

"Just something that will make it easier for me to locate Shadow a lot better. All I ask of you is to get him to drink this, pour it in his drink, tell him it's juice I don't care. Do this and you'll never see me again." He gave a evil grin as Tony would never believe or do dirty work for this monster. Jr was just on his way to the door.

"No! I won't do it." He turned around to see a angry Tony refusing to do his bidding.

"No?! and why is that?"

"Because you're asking me to hurt the boy again, after all of the things you did to him. But still you're not satisfied with that? Jr. laughed at his statement as he looked over to a picture in a corner. He picked up a picture of Tony's two daughters.

"Say I didn't know you were a family man. Tony you sly dog you." He giggled as Tony's eyes widened in terror.

"Cute kids I'll tell you that. Iit would be a shame if something were to happen to them." He said as he traced his finger over to the girl's necks on the picture.

"NO! PLEASE NOT THEM! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THERE MY ANGELS! SHOW MERCY FOR CHRIST SAKES THEY ARE CHILDREN!" Tony screamed as hearing this made Jr. smile.

"Tony, I tortured Shadow when he was "just a child." What makes you think they won't experience similar torment." Tony got on his knees.

"I tried to avoid this, really I wanted to Tony, but you should know that when I order you to do something, you do as you are told. Oh well, Have fun with the funeral in the next few days, Would love to come but I have my own plans to deal with." Tony was shedding tears, still on the ground as he watched Jr. about to leave again. He didn't know what to do, either betray his friend's son and hand him to his father's murder. Or watch as he takes away his two angels. Tony had no choice.

"Wait! he shouted as Jr. turned his head to him.

"I-I'll do it."

"Excellent! Glad you decided to make the right choice. When you see him again, I don't want you to spoil the surprise about me in town. I'll be watching you closely Tony." He picked him up from the ground and whisper in his ear before leaving:

"Don't disappoint me Tony."

* * *

(Back to present day)

Tony knew that he would return to him after failing to not give Shadow the liquid. Tony just couldn't do this, The last thing he wanted to do was let Dark M Jr. destroy Shadow's life, now that it was finally getting better.

"Jr. I can exp-"

"That's alright, no need to explain what you failed to do. I know he was here…" he looked over to the empty plates on the table.

"I also know that you didn't give him this." He took the bottle from the table. Playing with it in his hand as he looked over to an angry Tony. He knew that he failed to do his dirty work, but didn't care on how he was going to torture him.

"But...This is no longer of any use to me." He crushed the bottle in his hand, The cold liquid and glass running down his hands to the ground. This confused Tony.

" _What the hell is he up to?"_ he thought as Jr. walked pass him.

"I did this because the game has changed. So now, instead of you doing something for me. I want you to answer me something…." Tony looked over to him, His dark back was towards him as he turned his head to Tony.

"What's the name of his new girlfriend?" His question caused him to be freaked out.

" _No, he can't be. Not again."_ he thought as his heart was pounding like crazy. Dark M Jr. noticed this as he smiled.

"Ahh, so you do know what I talking about. The small blonde. Yes, I've seen the two of them together. Is that why they were here? They were on a date weren't they?" He began to circle Tony who was frozen with fear.

"I seen the way they looked at each other, The way they held each other, the way they kissed each other." He they whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy tearing them apart. Literally." He laughed as Tony backed away from him.

"You monster. How could you think of such a thing. Doing something like this to him again. After what you did to Emily."

"Emily? Oh yeah, that was her name. Man were those to good old days." His evil humor for the death of others made Tony sick to his stomach.

"Look, All I ask is a name, maybe an address to help that would be nice. So what's it going to be Tony? Will you give me the info I need; or will I have to force it out of you?" he said as he showed off his claws to him.

Tony backed away slowly as he noticed the boiling pot still on.

"You can get your info when I'm dead!" He then grabbed the boiling pot of water and threw it all over Jr.'s face. Jr. roared in pain as the hot water was burning his eyes and face. This blinded him as he was knocking things over in the kitchen. Tony then used the pot and based him in the face as he fell to the ground. Causing the ground to shake as he fell. Tony knew that he couldn't kill him, even if he tried. He knew that Shadow wouldn't make it nor could he even stop him. Tony was going to die. But if he died, he was going to call Shadow and warn him about Dark M Jr.'s presence.

Tony quickly ran to his phone to call him. He began to reach his contact list. But he was too late.

Tony felt a cooking knife penetrate through his back. He fell to the ground as it hit him. He tried to crawl over to his phone. Seeing Dark M Jr's shadow as he walked besides Tony. The knife he threw was now causing his back to bleed out. He kneel to face Tony as he lifted his face to face his.

"Hurts doesn't it? After that little stunt you pulled on me with the pot, I honestly don't care. I now don't see any point in keeping you alive. Jr. got up to see him finally grab the phone. He responded by smashing the phone along with Tony's hand with his foot. Breaking the bones in his hand. Tony groaned as he now had a broken hand to go with his wounded back.

"I...last..time Tony. The female, What is her name?" Tony lifted his head to Jr.

"Kiss...My…...Ass!" He shouted as Jr. growled. He then placed his foot on top of the knife on his back and pushed down into his body. Tony's final breath as the knife made it's way inside his body and through the other side, along with his heart.

Tony was now dead.

Dark M Jr was satisfied as his sliver chain around his neck "M" was glowing for a bit. He walked away from the bloody corpse. He looked around to find anything on Shadow or his girl as he went through everything. His search was going nowhere.

"This is just great. I can't find anything on Shadow or his girl anywhere and the only person who would know is now dead. I should try to beat the info I need out of people before killing them next time." He continued to look around as he saw a sign-in sheet on the front table.

"Of course" he thought as he view the newest page. There were two signatures: One being Shadow's with the letters "S.W." written for short. as the other reading:

"Sammy." He said in a sinister voice as he looked at Tony's dead body.

"Looks like I didn't need you after all." He said as he went around the place, trying to make it look like a man broke in and killed Tony. So Shadow wouldn't know he was behind this.

After he made the setup, he left the building as he now knew the name of his second and new main target along with Shadow. The female, his girlfriend…..

" _His little Sammy"_ he whispered to himself. As the killings were about to begin...


	4. Going Out

Going Out

* * *

(Later in the morning at Sammy's house.)

* * *

It was the next morning, Sammy had awaken with a beautiful smile on her face. She wouldn't normally wake up this happy before. Maybe it was because not only did she get to go out on her first date with the man of her dreams, But her fantasy about them kissing passionately in the rain also came true. She couldn't even stop thinking about how much fun she had on their date. It was by far the second most romantic moment of her life.

She quickly got off from her bed and got changed into her usual cheerleader outfit she normally wears. She walked down the stair and began her usual morning routine.

But before she could turn on her T.V. She got a call on her phone. The caller was Shadow. She smiled as she happily answered her phone.

"Hi Shadow!" She greeted him on the phone. Shadow responded in a more depressed voice. Even though hearing her voice made him feel a little better, He still was feeling down.

"Shadow whats wrong? Are you alright? You sound sad." She worried.

"It's...It's…" He took a deep breath. "Have you seen the news?"

"I haven't. Hold on a second ok." She quickly turned on the T.V. and turned it to the news channel. On there, were reports on Shadow's old friend Tony found dead in his restaurant. He was brutally murdered as the ambulance took away his body, along with his ripped out heart. Sammy couldn't believe her eyes. It was only yesterday where she got to meet Tony for the first time, All of the joy, fun, happiness they had last night. But now here she is; seeing Tony dead and Shadow sad for the lost of his friend.

She quickly got back on the phone with Shadow to talk to him.

"Oh Shadow. I'm very sorry about this. About Tony." She felt like crying. Wanting to hold Shadow like all the times he held her when she felt down.

"No, No, Sammy. That's alright I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound alright Shadow. Let me help you, Just please come to me and we can-"

"I Said I'm Fine Sammy!" He surprisingly raised his voice at Sammy. She wasn't sure how to react to this. She could tell that this was really hurting him in his heart. Shadow quickly realized the mistake he made. He snapped at the one person he cares for the most.

"Sammy I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I truly am. It's just….I need to clear my head for a bit. Forgive me for my rude behavior Sammy. You know I would never…"

"It's...It's alright Shadow. I get it, you're not taking this well. I forgive you too. Promise you'll come here to me when you're done?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, I promise you Sammy. I'll come back to you when I'm done alright?"

"Alright. I love you Shadow. Be Careful ok."

"I will. Love you too Sammy. Bye."

"Bye." She quietly said as she hung up.

After a while, Sammy walked back into her room and took a nap, Waiting for him to return to her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

(Elsewhere near Tony's)

Shadow Walker was inside the building, looking around the area to find anything that would help find who was responsible for Tony's death. As he looked, he saw the crime scene where Tony had died in the kitchen. The glass, blood, and outline of where the body was when found. Shadow remained silent as he keeled over to the outline.

"I just don't understand. Nothing in this place was taken, no money, nothing worth much was stolen. So why would someone come here to just kill him for no reason?" He thought to himself. He stopped thinking as he noticed that someone was outside watching through the window. The figure was too covered by the blinds to make out. The figure quickly took off as Shadow Walker ran to follow. He made his way outside, but he was too late to see the man. He was gone. Shadow couldn't be seen out in the open near the crime scene. He quickly leaped on a few sides of the builds and took off.

Near a corner back at the alley near the restaurant. The figure watching him revealed to be Jr, as he smiled evilly. Seeing his long time prey again. He turned his head as he saw a prisoner bus drive by. Taking a group of criminals to prison.

"Time to see how much you're fighting skills have improved Shadow Walker." He leaped onto the rooftops as he followed the bus.

* * *

(Elsewhere in town.)

Amy was in her car. Angry as usual as she was on the phone screaming.

"How many time do I have to tell you idiots? I SAW THE SHADOW WALKER KISSING MY SISTER." She called the cops many times trying to rat on Shadow and Sammy for dating, Hoping that calling the cops would break the two apart. But after every call the cops told her the same thing:

"NO I'M NOT CRAZY YOU DUMB ASS! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" But no matter how many times she told them or how much she yelled. The policed would tell her to get some rest or medication and to not make prank calls to them.

Amy screamed loudly in her car as she bashed on the horn many times.

After her tantrum, Amy came up with a idea.

"Maybe if I get a picture of the two together. Then maybe those pigs will take me seriously. Wait! Better yet, I'll take a video of them so they don't think that I photo-shopped the picture. Oh Amy you're a genius." She finished as she takes off in her car to go buy a camera.

* * *

( A few hours, Back at Sammy's house.)

It was night time. Shadow arrived back to her house. Feeling really bad for yelling at Sammy earlier. He hoped that she would forgive him for doing that. He jumped from the ground and onto the roof of her house.

(Inside Sammy's room)

Sammy was awaken by the sound of Shadow on the roof. She smiled as she really wanted to spend some time with him. She hoped the Shadow wasn't still upset about the murder of his friend. If he was she wanted to comfort him. Sammy smiled as he got an idea. She lied back down on her bed with her eyes closed. She pretended to sleep as she acted like she was sleeping for awhile. She absolutely loved the way he would cuddle her and care for her when she was asleep.

She hear the window open slowly as she pretended to sleep. Shadow slowly made his way into her room. He saw her "sleeping" as he fell for her plan. He slowly sat next to her on the bed as he looked with awe at her sleeping softly. He gently rubbed her leg as he began to talk to her.

"You're very cute when you're sleeping Sammy. If you by any chance are listening to what I have to say to you. I just hope that I haven't made you feel bad when I raised my voice at you earlier on the phone. I just couldn't handle knowing that almost everyone in my life keeps dying. My friends, my family, everyday I worry that I might lose you too. When I almost lost you the first time, I didn't think I could live on any longer knowing that I failed to protect you like I should had. If anything, You're the last person I love in my life now that Tony is dead. When I raised my voice to you. I was just scared about losing you too." He began to shed a few tears as Sammy was doing the same while resting. He heard the sounds of her sniffling and looked to see her crying with him.

"Sammy?" She slowly raised herself up to face him as she gave him a warm hug. He slowly gave a hug back as tears were running down the faces of both of them.

"Promise me you'll stay with me, no matter what." She softly said to him as he nodded.

"I promise you Sammy. I will never leave you. You're my everything." He said to her as he placed his head on her shoulder. hugging even tighter.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Shadow."

The two sat on the bed holding each other in their arms as they spent the rest of the night doing so.


	5. The Breakout

The Breakout

* * *

(Later that night)

* * *

There was a bus driving in the woods. The bus was grey, blue, and contained with a few ruthless criminals. Within the group was the same gang that almost attacked Sammy on the night she met Shadow. The leader of that group now had hook hands thanks to Shadow as he ripped his old hands. He wanted revenge against him, almost all the prisoners inside did. There were 9 prisoners and 4 guards including the driver. As they were getting driven to the prison; the bus came to a sudden but violent stop. The guards nearly fell as they stopped.

"What the hell was that? " a guard yelled.

"I don't know, I think something hit us or something." The driver told him as two of the guards were ordered to go out to see what it was. They quickly got outside with their flashlights and guns. They saw nothing around them.

"You! Go out to the woods over there to see if there anything that may have done this." He ordered as the other guard left into the woods. As for the guard outside near the bus, he carefully looked around and managed to see the damage done to the bus. It looks as if it was blasted by some unknown energy as the damaged was causing the side to slowly melt. The size of the damage was very large.

"What the hell?" he said quietly as he heard something close to him. He heard the sound of animal-like hissing and growling as he saw the shadow of the creature. Stricken with terror, He turned around and screamed as he fired a few rounds in his shotgun at the creature.

* * *

(Back inside the bus)

The guards and prisoners heard the sounds of screaming and gunfire from outside. A guard walked over to the window to see what was happening. But before he could see anything outside, blood spat all over the windows near by. This site frightened both the guards and the prisoner alike as they began to hear noises coming from the top of the bus.

"IT'S HIM, THE SHADOW WALKER IS HERE TO KILL US ALL!" a prisoner screamed as the guard began to shoot the top of the bus where the creature was heard crawling at. He put a lot of holes on the roof, the sound of crawling stopped. Everyone stood silent as they looked around. It was silent for a few seconds. The driver was suddenly attacked as a arm came through the front window and stabbed him in the eyes with his caws. The body was taken away through the smashed window as he screamed. The other guard stood their looking around the bus, not knowing what to do about this. He took many deep breaths as the arm came out from one of the holes on the roof made by the gunshots earlier. The guard screamed as he was grabbed by the head by the arm as he was lifted up. His head was the only thing that made it through the hole on the roof. The prisoners watched in horror as he heard the sounds of screaming and crunch sounds from the screaming body in front of them. The guard stopped shaking. They were freaked out as they saw the body fall to the ground. Now headless on the guard bleeding out.

"What the hell did all of this. The Shadow Walker is a prick, but not a murderous son of a bitch." The hooked handed prisoner yelled to the others listening. They heard the sound of a sinister chuckle echoed around the bus. The looked around but saw no one there.

"I believe the question is not "what" did this…"

They all turned their heads at the back of the bus and saw a dark figure suddenly there now.

"But "who" the hell did this." The figure revealed himself to be Dark M Jr. now bloody as the "M" on his chain around his neck glew for awhile.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Dark M Jr." He bowed.

"And I came here to give your freedom." he then walked over to tear off their handcuffs.

"You maybe be thinking to yourselfs, why on earth am I wasting my time helping you escape? Well, Because I need something from all of you in return. I take it that all of you may know the hero know as the "Shadow Walker".

"You bet we do. He's the main reason why we're here to begin with." A prisoner responded.

"Yeah, He beat me and my boys up and gave me "these". He showed off his hook hands. Jr looked over to him,

"Really? Well you must had done something pretty stupid to make him do something like that."

"Look pal, I we did was cut some stupid blonde and he goes and rips my-"

"Wait, you did what again?" Jr didn't care about what happened to his hands, but was more interested on this "Blonde" he spoke of.

"What? that I cut a dumb blonde?"

"A blonde you say? What did his female look like?"

"I don't remember too much, she was some small teen in a red outfit or something, what's it to you anyway?"

"Just a little curious that's all." he walked over to the dead headless guard and took his gun.

"Gentlemen, I came here to free you tonight because I am looking for some tough, ruthless, murderous bastards like yourselves that will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in our way from our main target: The Shadow Walker." Hearing that name made the prisoners growl, their eyes screaming for revenge against him.

"But how will we kill him? He's indestructible." a prisoner asked.

"Just leave that part to me. All I need you men to do is to draw him out, distract him, wear him out, And I promise you. After we finish him off and paint this town with his blood. Criminals will be in charge, The strong will overcome the weak, And we will take over and have no one to stop us!" They were quiet as they watched their new leader.

"So I ask, Will you help me make that dream come true, or would you rather stay here and let the cops lock you up as The Shadow Walker remains alive?" He asked them as they shouted "Death To The Shadow Walker!" over and over.

As they cheered, They heard a man shout: FREEZE! It was the guard the left into the woods from earlier, he pointed his gun at the 10 of them. He was outnumbered and easily overpowered compared to Jr and his gang. Jr slowly turned his head to him, The guard was stunned as he saw this monster with blood almost all over him. Quickly in a flash, Jr had the guard by the throat and he looked at his terrified face. He then looked back to his group.

"Show your loyalty by executing this one for me." He shouted as he threw the guard over to him as they began to beat him to death. Jr smiled as he watched over to his murderous pack.

* * *

(Back At Sammy's House)

Sammy was deep asleep on her bed. Quietly, she snored as she snuggled her face into her pillow softly. She let Shadow sleep with her in her room. He was resting on the floor at the end of her bed. Curled up in a ball like a housecat. He didn't mind lying down on the floor, Saying that it was a lot better than what he usually sleeps on.(mostly on roofs or his car in camo.)

He was sleeping gently, feeling a small breeze of cold air around him. He didn't seem to care at the moment. The room was getting ever so cold as Shadow opened his eyes from slumber not because of the cold air in the room, but from hearing the sounds of his love shivering on her bed. He quickly and quietly got up and closed the window. He looked over to her and gently rubbed her shoulders and sides with his warm hands. Sammy stopped shivering as she happily moaned. He then planted a kiss on her cheek as he pulled her blankets closer to her. Shadow loved caring for Sammy's needs.

"She's a heavy sleeper isn't she?" Shadow turned around to see who was talking. But he felt something penetrate through him. He was stunned. He slowly looked down to see that a dark hand had stabbed him near the same place his heart was.

The attacker was Dark M Jr. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. How did he find him, how did he not hear him coming, how could he let this happen?

"It's a good thing she's a deep sleeper, at least her death will be least painful that way….Can't say the same thing about you through." He twisted his claws inside Shadow's chest as he began to bleed out mildly.

"I'm really looking forward to her joining the rest of my victims." He then throws the wounded Shadow to the ground where he had been sleeping on. However, the floor felt really different. It felt less soft and warm, and more bulky and rough. He looked around the ground. It was no longer the floor. It appeared to be full and surrounded by thousand maybe millions of skulls and corpses. He had no Idea on what was happening, but things were getting blurry. He was going to pass out thanks to the disturbing smells of rotten flesh and the wound he had on his chest. He turned over to see rotten corpses of his parents, Tony, And Emily. All of them looking at him with their cold lifeless eyeholes. "Help us...Help us…" they moaned like zombies. He was getting even more dizzy as he tried to look over to where Jr was. He was getting a black and shiny knife ready as he looked over to Shadow and smiled. He turned back to Sammy sleeping, as he prepared to kill her.

"SAMMY! NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" He shouted as much as he could. But he was too late to stop the demon.

"SAMMYYYYY!"

Shadow had awaken. He was scared as his heart rate was going fast. He looked around to see that he was sleeping on the normal floor in Sammy's room. Everything seem to be fine around the room. He was breathing heavily. Unsure about what had happened in his dream.

"It was all a dream? How could it feel so real. How could it feel so painful, not just because of the wound...But because I almost failed to protect the girl I love from that monster." He wasn't worried am Dark M Jr. Shadow thought that he would had died of old age by now. So he didn't think that it would be possible for any of that to even happen to Sammy.

As he thought about her, Sammy walked into the room with a plate of pancakes. He smelt the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes and syrup in the air. He enjoyed it as Sammy kneed down to the ground next to him.

"Good Morning, I made you some breakfast. There blueberry pancakes a made." She gave him the 5 pancakes as he got up.

"I'll go get my plate real quick." she was about the leave until she felt his hand grab hers.

"Wait, I don't mind sharing with you Sammy." he said gently as she smiled. The idea of this made her blush a little. He got on her bed as he cut a piece and fed it to her. He watched as she slowly ate her piece.

They sat on the bed feeding each other until they ran out of pancakes. He quickly licked his lips of the syrup. He saw some on hers.

"May I?" he asked as she looked over smiling. She watched as he got close to her face and quickly licked the sweet syrup off her face. The feeling of his touch felt so good to her. He was liking it too. The very mix of the syrup and her sweet lips tasted amazing. He finished with that and looked into her eyes. She looked it his and pressed her lips into his. They kissed as she lower herself on her bed. Laying down as he kissed her. Her tongue was in this mouth as they played with each other's tongues. Her eyes were closed for most of this as she noticed that he stopped. She reopened her eyes to see him looking over at her door with eyes widened. Her eyes did the same with a gasp following it.

The two were freaked as they saw Amy looking at them at the door. She had seen them kissing deeply on the bed.

"Oh no!" Sammy thought in her head as her sister had found out about her relationship.


	6. Hanging Around

Hanging Around

* * *

"Amy!" Sammy quietly shouted as Shadow got off her bed as she walked to face her sister, unsure about how to handle the situation.

"Oh No! She knows that I'm dating Shadow. This is bad, This is very,very, bad. What will become of all of this...What will happen between me and Shadow?" She was worried that her sister would tell people about them. News reporters and cops would make it hard for them to be together. She looked over to him as he looked very nervous about this. She turned back to Amy.

"Amy...I..I can-"

"So when you told me you were dating someone, You were dating "The Shadow Walker?"

"Well..I-" Sammy's shyness was making it hard for her to explain. She noticed Shadow walk in front of her, He defended her from her sister.

"Look Amy, It is true that Sammy and I are...dating, We started the day when you hurted her, almost killing her. I love her with all of my heart. I don't care who you tell or what you do…" He gently took Sammy and held her in his arms.

"I will never leave the woman I love." Sammy blushed mildly as he held her. Feeling so loved by him was the best. Shadow's eyes showed anger towards Amy, He would do anything to protect her. But Amy did something that surprised them both.

She smiled to them. Not showing anger, just happiness on her face.

"I'm happy for you sis. I'm not mad. I'm glad that you have someone who really loves you the way he does."

"You're….You're not upset?" Sammy asked shyly as Shadow placed her down.

"Of course I'm not, I know that I was….a Bitch to you Sammy. But ever since your boyfriend here scared me months ago, I wanted to change for the better, for reals this time. Not anything trick you. I'm very sorry that I tried to kill you Sammy. And I promise to keep your secret."

"You really mean that sis?" Sammy ask as she faced her sister. Amy gave her a big hug.

"Of course I do. You're my sister and I love you." She looked over to Shadow.

"And I'm sorry If I ever did anything to upset you Shadow Walker."

"That's alright Amy, I apologize for scaring you that night. I just really care about your sister's safety."

"I understand, what I did to my sister was cruel and completely evil. I wish to not be that girl any longer." She ended her hug with Sammy, She was crying as Amy gently wiped them for her. She walked over and then gave a hug to Shadow. He looked down to her as she continued to apologize.

"I understand if you wouldn't forgive me. I just wish the best for you two."

"That's alright, really. As long as you can be the stronger person than the "Amy" you're were originally, Then I forgive you Amy."

"Thanks for understanding, both of you." Amy pulled out of the hug so she could give Sammy and Shadow a group hug. The hug was long, Sammy was in the middle of the hug. She looked over to her sister and her boyfriend as they were around her in the tight embrace. They ended the hug as Sammy looked over to her sister.

"I love you Amy."

"Me too sis, Oh! We should take a group picture together. Let me get my camera real quick." She said as she took off. Leaving the two alone together.

"I love you too Shadow." Shadow lowered himself as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Sammy." He picked her up in his arms. Sammy made a small squeak as he did so. He giggled as he loved how cute she sounded when she picked her up.

"When you were telling Amy about us, you said that you would never leave me, not matter what?"

"Of course I meant that Sammy. You're the kindest, sweetest, and cutest person I have ever met. How could I ever leave you?"

"But what if people found out about our love? They would try to hunt you, they would probably keep us apart or use me to get to you or-" He interrupted her as he kissed her softly. He stopped kissing her lips as he looked at her.

"None of that matters. If that ever happened, I would never let anyone tear us apart. No matter what they do to me. If they hurt you, Then I'll make them regret that." She looked at his chest and began rubbing the area his heart was at. This made him purr loudly. She loved hearing his purring.

"No matter how hard things maybe, or how tough an enemy you may face, Nothing is stronger than your heart Shadow." She told him as she looked up at her lover. Shadow looked into her beautiful teal eyes. The two of them kissed as Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as she did so.

(Beep Beep)

Shadow heard something beep nearby, But he didn't care about that, All he wanted to do was enjoy his kiss with Sammy. The two of them shared their long kiss as Amy came back with her camera. Shadow quickly placed her back on her feet as she returned.

"Okay I got my camera. I can see that you two are ready for yours." Sammy blushed as Amy knew that they were making out while she left.

"Sammy get in the middle, Shadow stand on the right of her." Amy placed her camera on a stand as she made it to go off in 10 seconds. She quickly got to the left side of her sister.

"Okay, on the count of three say cheese. 1...2...3!"

"CHEESE!" The three of them shouted as the picture was taken.

* * *

(Elsewhere at a gun store.)

The owner of the store was dusting off one of his hunting guns he has on the wall under the hunting guns area.

(Ding Ding)

The owner heard a bell. It was the bell he set for his front door to tell him that a customer was there. The man walked over to the front counter to meet the person waiting to order. But as he got there, He saw that the customer wasn't a normal customer. He wasn't even human.

He saw a dark figure with blue glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth as he was attacked.

The 9 escaped prisoners Dark M Jr broke out earlier were outside the store under his orders. They were wearing normal clothes rather than the orange suits they were when captured. They, with the help of their boss Jr, managed to steal two vans filled with new clothes being shipped to the mall. Jr happily killed the people in the vans of course.

They all looked over to see the gun store owner, (who was mauled) flying through the glass front door. This was Jr's signal to his gang that they could enter now.

They entered the store to see and Jr pointed over at the walls full of guns and with bloody on his face and claws.

"Alright boys! Take any gun you want. And make sure you don't forget your ammo." He said with his neck chain "M" glowing slowly. The gang acted like children during Christmas as they took as many guns they could get their hands on. Some of them grabbed heavy guns, some grabbed one or two smaller guns. Jr. stood there watching his gang getting their guns. The hooked hand goon noticed that as he walked over to speak with their new boss.

"You're not gonna get anything boss?" Jr. kept an evil grin on his face as he responded to him.

"I have no need for these pathetic human guns."

"So you're not going to shoot the Shadow Walker?"

"Hell Yeah I'm gonna shoot him a few times. That's why I carry this beauty with me." Jr whipped out a custom made shotgun from his coat.

"What kind of shotgun is that?"

"It's not a human shotgun. I made this myself using some energy my mother gave me. Energy used to belong to my father before he passed on."

"Does it do any good?" Jr glared at him.

"Of course it's no good, I just LOVE carrying around a gun that shoots blanks...Of course it's good you idiot!"

"Sorry. Not need to shout it in my ear." Jr rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Even to this day, you're species idiotic minds still amazes me. I used this to shoot at the bus to help you escape. One shot of this will cause major damage to the Shadow Walker. Hell a few more shots to the same area in his body would kill him."

"So you're gonna shot him til he's dead?"

"No. I waited many years to get to this moment, The moment I can kill the Shadow Walker in his prime. My plan is to kill him slowly...Make him suffer...Make him wish he were dead. And If he begs me to put him out of his misery, Then I will kill him and enjoy his last moment on this planet."

"How are you gonna make him suffer? He probably doesn't even have anyone we could threaten him with." The hooked man walked away to get a weapon to use. Leaving Jr with his thoughts.

" _Oh but he does. Just one last person he cares dearly for…"_

* * *

(Back at Sammy's house.)

Sammy had invited her friends Jasmine, Zoey, Mike, Shawn, and Dawn her to house to hang out. They watched a scary movie on T.V. called "Friday the 13th". Sammy didn't like scary movies too much. But since Shadow was with her she was alright.

They sat down and watched the movie, A murder scene was going on at the moment. They all (Except for Shadow and Shawn.) were scared as Sammy grabbed Shadow's chest and covered her eyes into him. Shadow giggled a bit and held her closer to him. Trying to make her feel more safe.

"Is the part over?" Sammy asked in a frightened voice. Her face still covered in his chest.

"It's over Sammy." Mike told her as she peeked her head back out.

"I don't get how you two can watch this." Jasmine looked at Shawn and Shadow.

"Well, doing what I normally do involves a lot of violence and blood so I'm used to this." Shadow responded.

"I can handle a killer slashing a few people. But if a zombie was doing it, That's where I freak out." Shawn said loudly as he covered his head, fearing that zombies would eat his brains.

"Guys look something's going on the T.V." Zoey pointed as They all watched it.

"Breaking news. A standoff between the local cops and 9 escaped criminals if being held at a unfinished building site. Police have confirmed that these men are armed and dangerous as they have murdered 8 people in the last few hours, including 4 cops as they escaped."

Shadow hissed as he crawled out of the room off the couch and left upstairs to Sammy's room, getting his cape and helmet back on. Sammy noticed him and followed.

As she got back up to her room. She saw Shadow put his helmet back on as he was about to hop out her window.

"Be safe alright?" She said worriedly. Shadow turned to see her.

"I will, hopefully I can get this done quickly. I'll be back as soon as possible." He said as he leaped outside and onto the streets. He turned off the camo on his car and got inside as he drove away to stop the standoff.

Sammy watched from her window as he took off. She closed her window and returned downstairs to her friends.


	7. Framed

Framed

* * *

(Later at the warehouse during the shootout)

The cops were behind their cars, hiding from the incoming bullets from the gang at the unfinished warehouse. There were 4 out of 9 guys shooting at the cops with heavy guns, while the rest were with Jr who was watching outside with a smile.

"Hey boss? I don't understand any of this." a thug asked their new leader as he angrily turned to look at him.

"And what is it you fail to understand?"

"Well if you say that you can kill the Shadow Walker, then why waste our time doing any of this? I mean the breakout, the murdering, the shootout? People are just going to think-"

"That we're a low level threat!" Jr interrupted as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Until I present myself and the final part to my plan to the Shadow Walker and these humans. That's exactly what I want them to think." He threw the thug against the wall.

"Yo Boss! The Shadow Walker is here!" Jr smiled as he heard so. He walked over to where the hooked handed thug was at to see the Shadow Walker's car pull up.

"What are your orders boss?" He asked Jr

"Tell the others to spend out in groups. one group of 4, a group of 3, and a group of two to stay here." He began to walk away from him.

"Wait where are you going? and what about the cops?" he shouted.

"What I'm doing is none of you're concern and don't worry about the cops. By the time they show of, they will be shooting at the Shadow Walker rather than us."

* * *

(Outside)

The cops were still shooting outside at the thugs. After a minutes, both sides were ordered to hold their fire. The cops were to stop as the bullets stopped firing and the thugs were ordered to run inside to split into two groups of 3 and spread out.

"There running back inside. All units proceed to enter the building!" The chief shouted at his men.

"Sir Look!" The chief looked over at the top of the building to see Shadow hopping inside the building. The chief looked anger as he and the cops ran towards the entrance.

* * *

(Inside the warehouse)

The Shadow Walker fell into a room. As he fell down, he slowly stood up and looked around the dark room. He looked around some more, hoping to see some light around or something. He then saw 4 flashlights pointing toward him suddenly. This was followed by gunshots to his face. He was attacked by the same group that shot at the cops earlier. The bullets hitting him in his face made it hard for him to see them. He took cover near some rubble as he crawled quickly, trying to get around them.

"Where is he? Where did he go!"

"I'm not sure? The gun fires were to flashing too much to see where he went."

"He's still around here somewhere. Keep your guard up guys." The thugs shouted as they looked around the room with their flashlights pointing all over the room looking for the Shadow Walker. One of the thugs saw something fly towards him. It was a small metal ball that fell to the ground near the 4 thugs.

" _What the hell?"_ the thug thought as he picked up the ball from the ground. Suddenly one of them saw the Shadow Walker slowly get up from the ground.

"Quick there he is Shoot Him!" He shouted.

All of a sudden, the metal ball that was in the thug's hand exploded with smoke. Appearing to had been a smoke bomb. The thug holding in was now knocked out from the blast as the other 3 thugs began shooting. Shadow now had the upper hand as he was able to see though the smoke thanks to his helmet. He easily defeated the other 3 thugs in the smoke. He quickly tied them up and left to go after the rest of them.

Unaware that Dark M Jr slowly appeared shortly afterwards. He looked at the thugs as two of them awoke from being knocked out.

"Jr! Thank god, boy are we glad to see you." One of the thugs responded to an un-amused faced Jr. He walked over to pick up one of the guns dropped by a thug.

"Quick, untie us so we can get out of here before the cops show up."

"no…..There is no "we" anymore." Jr said as he shot the thug multiple times with the gun he picked up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The other awake thug shouted as Jr shot and kill him along with the other two thugs in the group. Jr threw the gun to the side as he looked at the now dead thugs. He quickly took off as he heard cops nearby.

* * *

Shadow was running, searching for the remaining 5 thugs in the unfinished building. He slowly down as he came across 3 more thugs walking in front of him. They began shooting at him as he managed to hit one of them with one of his electric knifes. The blade stabbed him in his heg as he was stunned.

"Crap, he got one of our guys. We should go get more guys to help."

"NO you're staying here! The boss told us to split into groups."

" _At least I now know they are working from someone."_ Shadow thought as he quickly hopped onto the ceiling and crawled quickly towards them. They tried shooting him but he was quicker than their shots.

"Screw this!" The cowardly thug screamed as he ran away.

"You cowardly bastard!" The thug screamed as he pointed his gun towards him running, ready to kill him for disobeying his orders. He was however stopped by a punch to the face by the Shadow Walker. He then quickly ran off to stop the cowardly thug.

As he left, Jr appeared again. He walked to the thug with the knife to his leg and aggressively removed it. The thug screamed as Jr kneel down and stabbed him multiple times with the electric blade to his head. Shocking his brains and killing him in a painful manner. He looked around and noticed that there was a thug missing from this group of 3. He got up to wake up the other thug in the room. Shaking him quickly as he awoke.

"I assigned three of you in this group, Where did the other one go?"

"That coward ran off and left me to the Shadow Walker. I hope that bastard gets a hell of a beating from him." He thug barely spoke as Jr growled.

" _Great now I have a rat to kill."_ He looked down with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you, you're services are no longer required." He said as he raised his arms up in the air, forming fist as he smashed the thugs skull.

* * *

The group of cops, lead by their chief of police, ran inside the building and found themselves near the area where Shadow entered from. They looked around the place with their flashlights as one of the cops found the dead bodies of the tied up thugs Jr had shot earlier.

"Are they…." The chief said worriedly.

"There dead sir, Shot down multiple times to death." The officer told him. The chief had no real clue who kill them. But besides the thugs and his men, The Shadow Walker wasn't on either side. Making him a prime suspect for now.

"Move out!" He commanded as the cops moved forward into the building.

* * *

The cowardly thug was running for his life. The Shadow Walker was getting closer as he ran on all fours after him. The thug was freaking out as he ran. He knew as soon as the Shadow Walker caught him, he would be beaten up like last time as be sent to jail. But he also saw how cruel Jr was. He couldn't imagine what he would do to him if he found out he failed him.

"Wait, I know what to do!" He stopped running and threw his gun to the side. He then turned around to face the running Shadow Walker and raised his hands in the air.

"ALRIGHT YOU WIN! I GIVE UP DON'T HURT ME!" The Shadow Walker stood up and pushed him against the wall.

"Who are you working for?"

"W-what?"

"Earlier, you and the other thug talked about a "boss" that you had orders from. Who do you work for!?"

"I-I-I can't. You don't understand. If I told you that, He would kill us, Literally murder us if we told you!" Shadow Walker saw the fear in the thug and tried to calm him down a bit.

"It's alright, I promise. No one is going to-" suddenly Shadow heard and saw a bullet, He saw it hit the man's neck as it was aggressively gushing from his neck. More bullets went flying as he took the shot thug into cover. As the bullets stopped shooting. Shadow looked upon the thug to see that he was dead.

" _Dammit, whoever killed him really doesn't want others to know who he is."_

* * *

Jr stood there with a sniper rifle that a thug took for the store. The barrel was smoking from the shots fired.

"God do I hate squealers. All they do is try to ruin everything." Jr quickly took off from the area right before Shadow could see him. Shadow now had to find the last 2 thugs and the person who silenced the thug who gave up.

* * *

The cops were now at the scene where Jr killed the two goons. They saw the goon with the knife in his head first . His head was mostly burned and fried. One cop pulled it out from his head and accidentally touched the blade, causing him to be stunned.

"Well, that explains why this goon is fried." The captain said as other cop wanted him to come see something nearby. He walked over to see a thug with his head smashed. The captain had a hard time looking as he saw blood, brains, and bones scattered around the body.

"What could had done this sir?"

"The Shadow Walker did this, He must be the killer we have been looking for, The one who killed Tony, and these thugs we found so far. Listen up everyone! I want all of you to hunt down the rest of the thugs and the Shadow Walker, Make sure you stay in groups. I want this man taken down along with the other thugs."

* * *

The hooked hand thug was in a different, higher part of the building along with another thug nearby. He was trying to call the other thugs, unaware of their fates caused by Jr.

"Hello? HELLO? Will somebody answer this thing? Screw this, where the hell is that blue eyed son of a bitch?! This plan of his is going nowhere." He threw his walkie talkie away to go see if the other thug was still there. He walked into the room he last saw him and still saw him there on the couch.

"Thank god you're still around. Listen we have to get out of here before the Shadow Walker or the cops get us." The thugs back was towards him on the couch as he still sat there.

"Didn't you hear me man? We're bailing out of this plan. Jr is on his own." The thug still sat there, not making a sound.

"Hello?! I'm talking to you man!" He walked over to face the thug. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that the thug sitting was already dead. His throat had been cut open, blood still dripping down his neck. Mean that he had been dead for awhile.

"What the hell is this?! Whats going on here?!"

"Simple….." He looked over to see bright red eyes staring at him. The man walked out of the shadows to reveal himself to the thug. It was an unmasked Shadow Walker.

"So...Ready to lose more body parts?" he smiled as he showed off his teeth, ready to kill him. The thug then ran off. Running for his life screaming "help" as the Shadow Walker chased him.

* * *

Lost and having no idea where he was, he quickly walked while keeping an eye open for the shooter around. Shadow stopped as he heard someone screaming "help" from afar.

* * *

Still running for his life, the hooked handed thug ran as fast as he could. Having no clue where he was or where he was going while running. But he couldn't stop running. But he didn't have any choice as he reached a dead end. The cliff would kill him from this height if he fell. He fell a gunshot hit his right leg. Making him trip over the ledge. He quickly and managed the grab hold of the metal ledge with his hook hands. Things only looked worse for him as the "Shadow Walker" chasing him growled as he held the gun that he shot him with in his hand. He laughed as he crushed the gun with his hand.

"I….I don't understand? I knew you. You imprison us, beat us up, hell you can cripple us. But killing? Heroes like you aren't suppose to kill people like some kind of animal." He kneel down to the thug and pretended to think.

"You know you're right, heroes aren't supposed to kill." He grabbed him by the neck and pull him closer to him. However, the "Shadow Walker's" appearance began to change. His suit changed into a black long leather jacket, His cape and mask disappeared, and his eyes changed from red to blue.

"It's a good thing I'm not a hero then." Jr began to laugh while leaving the thug very confused.

"B-but how? How did you?"

"Did I forget the mention that I have an sweet ability to shape-shift? Hahaha, Oh I just love using this ability to trick people like you. It makes it fun to see your reactions when I change back to my original look."

"Why are you doing this to us? We're a team remember?" The thug tried to beg for mercy. But Jr had none.

"Wrong, you and the rest were nothing to me. Just a small part to my plan that is now almost finished. You see, I had already killed the others awhile ago. I did that so when the cops show up and see the mess, They will think that the Shadow Walker did it not me. Soon I'll have both the cops and the insects of this town against him." he began to laugh like a maniac as the thug quietly laughed to.

"Good luck with that you dumb bastard. If you're plan works, then he'll hid and finding him won't be a walk in the part for you."

"Oh I don't think that it would be a problem for me. Because I didn't need to look for him….. I just need to look for his little Sammy." He finished as he dropped him off the ledge. The thug was screaming loudly as he was falling to his death. The Shadow Walker ran as fast as he could to save the thug. But as soon as he got to the area, It was too late….

* * *

The Thug had fallen to his death, blood splattering all over the room and some on the Shadow Walker. He looked around the bloody room as he walked over to the last dead thug. He kneel down and closed his dead eyes. Even though he was a thug that mostly cared about himself, He still didn't deserve to die like this. To Shadow, only 3 of the thugs were dead, the shot thug, the one with the cut throat, and the one in front of him. But Jr knew that they were all dead. He stood there above the Shadow Walker, smiling as his plan was coming to action. He quickly took off again as Shadow looked up. Thinking that someone was there. He wasn't very sure if the thug fell or if he was pushed to his death.

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE CREEP!" Shadow Walkers eyes widened as two cops showed up in the area. He raised his hands high in the air, wanting to show them that he meant no harm. However, as Shadow turned around to face them, he had forgotten the blood that was on him. The cops quickly noticed and panicked.

"The captain was right, THAT MONSTER KILLED THEM! QUICK SHOOT IT!"

"NO WAIT!" Shadow tried to get them to listen, but they didn't care as they began to shoot at him. He quickly hopped onto a few ledges and escaped from the shooting. He was now a criminal and a monster to the police…

…..Completing Jr's plan.

* * *

(10:36 PM at Sammy's house)

Sammy, Jasmine, and Zoey were still awake on the couch. While the others were asleep on the floor. They sat on the couch watching T.V. while Sammy explained to them about the things that happened in her room with Amy and Shadow. Jasmine and Zoey were a bit unsure about Amy turning over a new leaf. But they were still happy that Sammy was happy. Zoey change the channel to the new news channel. They saw the reports that Shadow was a killer, framed for all the killings caused but Jr. Sammy couldn't believe her eyes.

"How could they say something like that about him? Shadow would never kill anybody." Sammy was upset that the news were calling her sweet and kind hero a monster.

"It's alright Sammy, they're just a bunch of idiots to say something like that about him, you can't always believe what you hear on T.V." Jasmine said as she calmed Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about how many people are going to think that this stuff is true." Zory saw as she changed the channel. Sammy looked over to the windows to see all the lights in the town.

" _Please be alright out there."_

* * *

On the rooftops in town, Shadow was looking over at the streets. He looked over and saw on the T.V.'s in a store how the news was now calling him the "Shadow Killer" He growled as he walked over to sit on a vent on the rooftop. He sat there rethinking about the moment before he took off. _"The captain was right, THAT MONSTER KILLED THEM! QUICK SHOOT IT!"_

"I need to go see Sammy, She can cheer me up." He said as he quickly ran off.

* * *

Dark M Jr sat down on a nearby rooftop. He had a random person tied up next to him. Saving her for later when he was hungry as he was writing on a piece of paper. On the paper was a "to-do" list for his on going plan.

"Find out where Shadow lives? Check." He said to himself as he crossed out the question.

"Find/kill Tony? Check." He crossed out again.

"Kill people? Check…..But I'll continue with that one." He said as he skipped over to the next question.

"Frame Shadow? Check." He looked over as he had no more questions.

"Well then...I guess it's time to move on to the next steps." he took his pen and began to write.

"Find Sammy? Very soon." he thought sinisterly as he heard a growl come from his stomach.

"Well then…." He looked over to the tied up person.

"...Time for me to eat"


	8. The Meeting: Amy Meets Dark M Jr

**The Meeting: Amy meets Dark M Jr**

* * *

(Elsewhere in town)

Before Amy left the house earlier. she had told her sister that she was going to get her phone fixed. Sammy being friendly to her sister was ok about it as Amy left the house. Unaware of her true reasons for leaving the house. She walk alone in the sidewalk holding her camera. She laughed as she looked over at the pics she took with her sister and Shadow. She also had a video made on their about Shadow and Sammy's little chat while Amy had "left". They were unaware that Amy was video taping them. She was lucky that the beeps that came from her camera weren't too loud from them to hear or at least catch her in the act. So with them on tape, Amy was on her way to the local news station to give them the pics and the video footage. She wanted to expose their love for each other on the air for everybody to see. Oh she could see it now as she was walking, the cops chasing both her sister and Shadow and the people in town being less afraid of him after seeing him talking romantically to Sammy. Amy giggled to herself as she continued to walk.

* * *

Jr was sitting on the rooftops, feasting on a now dead corpse. He sat there for a long while, thinking about the next few steps in his plan as he ate the flesh off the bones.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan so far. Now that I got the Shadow Walker off the streets here for awhile, all I need to do is find his little girlfriend. All when I find that little runt, I'm going….Going to..Wait a second" He stopped thinking to himself as he looked down nearby and saw someone walking by on the sidewalk. He saw a blonde teenage girl walking by wearing a red and white cheerleader outfit.

"IT'S HER! Hahahaha. Looks like my plan will get done faster. But before I execute the next step, I think I'll give her a good scare." He said as he slowly crawled on the side of the building down to her. He smiled as he saw her still walking, unaware of his presence as he got closer. He dropped down to the ground behind her. Amy heard a thump from behind her. She raised an eyebrow as she turned around to see Jr puffed up as he released a mighty roar. Jr tried to look terrifying but was surprised that she didn't scream, she just gave him a mean glare as she waved her hand over her face in disgust.

"Good lord, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?! And when was the last time you brushed your teeth? You're breath smells like something died in there." Amy angrily said to him as he gave off a confused look back.

" _I don't get it? That should of made her scream or faint or something! Why on earth would someone as light-hearted as Shadow date someone so rude, so angry, so direct, so bitchy?"_

"And what is up with the new look? Did Sammy get tired with your old look or something?" Amy asked him, making him even more confused.

" _Now she is referring "Sammy" as if she was a different person?! And is she confusing me for him too?"_

"I'm sorry, I think we have each other confused. My name is Dark M Jr. and you are?" he raised his hand towards for a handshake. Amy raised an eyebrow as she refused the handshake.

"Amy...What kind of name is Dark M Jr?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea that the name "Amy" was suppose to sound badass compared to my name." He said sarcastically to her.

"Whatever, so you wanna tell me why the hell you tried to scream me?"

"Well I was hoping that the person I was planning on scaring was "Sammy" But I end up scaring a girl who looks just like her because?"

"That's because she's my twin sister. And between you and me, I still prefer to call her "Samey" instead of Sammy." She gloated as Jr gained a smile.

"Interesting, So I take it that you're the more dominate one?" he asked her, making her more angry.

"Well I was, that is..Until that freak showed up and completely ruined my life. Thanks to him, she thinks that the better one and wants us to be equaled. That's why I'm on my way to the news station. I'm going to take my revenge by exposing their love to everyone in town. So when they see them together, this town will tear them apart. So if you don't mind, I would like to continue with that." she said as she began to walk again.

"Hold on a second Amy!" He quickly walked in front of her. "I think that you and I can help each other out."

"Help each other?"

"Yes, because Amy..you and are very alike."

"Oh I hardly doubt that." Hearing her denial was funny to Jr.

"Oh but we are Amy. You see, the two of us were the dominant ones between the "M-ozoid" and "Samey".

"What the hell is an M-ozoid?" Amy asked him.

"A name hybrids like the Shadow Walker are given. It means _"filthy little hybrid."_

"Now that's something I can call him for years." Amy liked the name Jr calls Shadow. Just like how she calls Samey names.

"Back to the point, you and I need to make sure that we stay as the dominant ones, and make sure that they stay weak by any means necessary. They need to be broken both physically and mentally."

"Oh please, I've been doing that to her the minute she was born. If It wasn't for her little guard dog protecting her all the time, I would had continued with breaking her daily."

"And that is why I think we should help each other out. All I ask from you Amy is to be my eyes and ears, do a bit of work for me, and I will help you get rid of him for good. For you see I have already began on destroying the two. I was the one killing people left and right in this town. I was the one that helped out and betrayed the prisoners so I could frame the M-ozoid and get this place to think that he was a criminal. All I need now is to find the two, study them, and Then I will make the two of them suffer."

"So how about it friend? Will you be my partner in crime?" He raised his hand to her again for a handshake. Amy was still a bit unsure about him.

"And how do I know that you won't betray me like you did to the prisoners? And why bother getting me to help you if you can did it yourself?"

"Well Amy, As I told you before, we are much alike in this situation, both dominate, both considered the evil ones, both sick of seeing them happy and in love with each other. And if you really think about it, we could either remove Samey from his life and make him suffer from completely loneliness and depression. He might even give up on saving others if we break him good enough. Or, we could remove the M-ozoid from her life, you can go back to the good old days, the days where you were on top and she was down underneath your feet. And live happily knowing that no one will ever love her again." Amy was beginning to enjoy his talking about her being her old powerful self again. She knew that she needed to take her vengeance on the two. And Jr might be able to help her with it.

"So Amy, you wanna join me on taking our revenge?" He raised his hand to her for a handshake, which Amy gladly took as she shook it.

"Yes Junior, I would like that."

"Revenge?" He smiled evilly to her.

"Sweet sweet revenge…" Amy smiled back to him.


	9. The Upcoming Dance

The Upcoming Dance

* * *

(The next day later.)

* * *

While the two evil counterparts Amy and Dark M Jr. begin their plan for revenge, Sammy and Zoey was seen walking from Zoey's house as she received some very exciting news….

"There's gonna be an upcoming what?" Sammy asked in curiosity as Zoey told her the news she got from her mail.

"An upcoming New Year's Eve dance at school. I can't wait to go to it, You and I can go to the dance with all of our friends." Sammy took a good look at the piece of paper as her smile slowly faded away.

"What's the matter Sammy? "

"Well...I don't think I can go to it at all."

"Why not Sammy? You seem excited about it earlier." said a confused Zoey. Sammy pointed her finger at some words on the paper reading: **"MUST BRING A DATE TO ENTER DANCE"**

"I would love to bring Shadow as my date, but you know about the things going on with him."

"But, what if maybe you did bring him so you can show people how harmless he really is." Zoey suggested her. But she was still very unsure if that would even work even if she tried.

"How about if I can see if I can get a friend to pretend to be your date so you can come with us?"

"Ok….But before you do…is it alright if have a little time to think about it?"

"Sure thing. Text me when you made your decision. See you later." She gave her a hug and took off. Leaving Sammy alone walking a little sad and unsure. Should she tell Shadow about this? Should she get Zoey to help? Should she find someone to go with herself? Should she even go at all? All of her thinking was interrupted as she heard ruffling near some bushes nearby. She was a bit frightened but the ruffing until she saw Shadow's head popped up from the bush to greet her. Sammy smiled as she walked behind the bush to give him a hug and a kiss. They kissed as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you Shadow. Are you ok? I was worried about you because...well you know." She said as she ended the kiss.

"I'm alright Sammy. Thank you, I came here to ask you if maybe you wanna hangout for awhile?"

"Sure, I would love to hangout with you anytime." Sammy hugged him, making him giggle with joy.

"Great! I'll be right back, I need to go get something back at your house. Meet me at the parking in the woods." Shadow finished as he gave her a quick kiss on her small nose before taking off to her place. Sammy's smile was back thanks to him as she began to walk to the parking lot.

* * *

Back at Sammy's house, Amy was outside the house, walking from the backyard as she entered sneakily through the glass slide door. She was walking slowly as she looked around to see if anyone was around. There seemed to be no one around until she saw Shadow making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Amy, How have you been?" Shadow greeted her kindly as she walked over to see that the sandwiches were in the shapes of hearts.

"Whats with the sandwiches?" she asked.

"Me and your sister are going to have a picnic together, So I made our sandwiches in the shape of hearts. I thought it would be a little romantic."

"Yeah they sure are _romantic_ " Amy lied as she made a disgusted gesture behind his back while he was wrapping the sandwiches in foil.

"Hey Amy? Sammy told me that you never came back home last night. Where were you?" He asked worriedly as Amy quickly stopped the gestures and tried to explain herself.

"Why...I was….um...I was just at the mall getting my feet done. And afterwards my hair done too. Getting them done can take a while." She smiled hoping that her excuse would work.

"Now that you mention it, You're hair looks quite nice today. But be care out there Amy, things have been getting a little dangerous out there. I just don't want you encountering any crazy people out there."

 _"Oh you have no idea."_ Amy thought to herself as she smiled.

"Well I better get going, Wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting all day." He took his basket with him as he took off. Amy looked as he left. She walked back to the backyard to call Dark M Jr. She called him three times but he didn't show. However as soon as she turned around. He was already in the house looking over at her knifes in the kitchen.

"What the...How did you? Never mind. So now that he's finally gone, What's the plan on getting rid of them?" she asked impatiently as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot as He looked at himself thought the reflection of the knife he had in his hand.

"Right now I need to think of a newer plan. Leave me alone with my thoughts as I think." he ordered.

"And what am I supposed to do while you think numbskull?"

"How about you go do you nails and hair for 10 hours?" He joked as Amy glared at him. Amy took a look at her fingernails and then looked back to him.

"I'm going to my room to do my nails...and NOT because you took me to, It's because they don't look good now." Amy left to her room as Jr got back to looking over the different knifes in the kitchen.

"Now, which of these would look great around the runts little neck?"

* * *

(Later at the parking lot)

* * *

Sammy was standing there looking shy as she looked around hoping to see Shadow nearby. She smiled as she saw him jump down to the ground near her. He had no mask, no cape, but had a basket with him.

"You didn't tell me that you made a picnic for us." She blushed as he handed her the basket.

"Can you hold on to that while I carry you?"

"Carry me?" She was confused for a second until her picked her up bridal style with the basket in her hands. She was laughing as he jumped a few times on the ground and high in the air to find the right spot for their picnic. He finally stopped as he put Sammy down on her feet. Her hair was messed up and wild looking from the jumps. Shadow quickly stroked her hair to get it back to it's normal look. She thanked him gladly as she gasped with a smile on her face.

"Ooh Shadow. You picked our spot." it was the same spot in the woods they were at last time they were in the woods together. Seeing the made Sammy very happy. And seeing her happy made Shadow happy.

"I remember when we told each other that we liked each other." she said as Shadow gave her a kiss on the lips.

"But this time, I can kiss you whenever you want me to." He said as he got a blanket from the basket and placed it on the dirty-covered ground as Sammy sat down on it. She smiled as she watched him prepare the food on the blanket. She looked as they both had: two water bottles, one apple, a bag of potato chips, a large piece of chocolate cake, and a heart shaped sandwich wrapped in foil with their names on each sandwich.

"Aww Shadow this is amazing. I especially love the heart shaped sandwiches. Thank you for this." She said softly to him as he accepted it.

The two sat there eating there food together. While eating Shadow offered his sandwich with his name on it to her.

"You don't want to eat your sandwich?"

"No no, This heart shaped sandwich represents my heart. I would be glad to give you my heart." Sammy "awwed" as she thought the symbolism of the sandwiches was very romantic. She gladly took the sandwich and then gave her sandwich to him in return.

"I would gladly give you my heart anytime Shadow. I love you very much."

"I love you too Sammy. I'd do anything for you." he said as he took a bite in the sandwich.

"Same." Just then his words reminded her of something important. She slowly skooted close to him.

"Um...Shadow?"

"Yes Sammy?" he smiled.

"Um….I know that things for you haven't gone so good lately. But...do you think it's a good idea if you could maybe come with me to a New Year's Eve dance?"

"Sammy I don-"

" **If not, that's alright I thought it wasn't a good idea. I'm so stupid for asking you in the first place. Im very sorry for asking you. I'm so sorry."** Sammy was turned away from him as she quickly apologized to him. She was shaking when saying sorry to him. Shadow didn't like seeing her so down on herself. He pulled her in for a hug which was calming her down.

"I'm sorry if I was worrying you Sha-" Shadow gently put a finger to her lips as he gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Sammy. You don't need to feel bad about this. It's my fault. I'm the one keeping you for going to the dance. But if it would make you feel better. We can have our own dance for that night Just you and me dancing and watching the fireworks together. Would you like that?" Sammy nuzzled her face into his chest as she quietly said yes to him. He held her tighter as she let out a beautiful moan back.

She began to take a nap resting against him as he would gently stroke her hair which she enjoyed. He then looked at the setting sun and it's beauty, But then looked at Sammy sleeping as she was more beautiful than the sun.


	10. Plans

Plans

* * *

(Back at Sammy and Amy's house. 9:34 PM)

* * *

Amy was asleep in her room on her bed. She took a nap after painting her nails for awhile. She got tired of waiting for Junior to come up with his master plan for their revenge. She lied on her bed, rolling around as she tried to get comfortable.

Her skin was getting colder and colder as she felt that she was being watched while she was sleeping. She opened her eyes, eyes widened as she was just about to shout, her mouth was covered by a cold dark gloved hand as Junior places a finger on his mouth, playfully shushing her as he laughed quietly.

"I hope I didn't ruin your little nap. Because I need you to start working on you're part of the plan." He moved his hand away from her mouth as Amy was giving off an irritated look to him.

"Why the hell do I need to start now? It's nine thirty-six for crying out loud. What exactly do you expect me to-"

"Wait! Listen." Junior interrupted her yelling. The two listened to the quiet room as a loud thump is heard from outside.

"It appears that the two lovebirds are back. Wait here for awhile. I'll be right back." Junior said as he walked to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just gonna tuck Samey in. Nothing special." He quietly giggled as he left the room.

* * *

(Sammy's Room)

Shadow had entered from her window as he always had. He placed the asleep Sammy onto her bed gently, Covering her up with her blankets. Shadow placed a kiss on her warm cheek, Told her goodnight, and took off from her window. Unaware that Junior was around, he entered Sammy's room. Sammy was beginning to shiver from the coldness he made from entering the room. He walked near Sammy's bed and watched her shake and try to cover herself. He kneeled down to her. Placing a finger on her warm face.

"So warm..so innocent...so weak….I could kill you right here right now." He pointed his claws to her. He then made his hand into a fist as he stopped.

"But what fun would that had been? But don't worry. You and that "M-ozoids" time will come. But until then…." His finger placed on her cheek caused her cheek to turn blue for a few seconds as he injected her with a toxin, a toxin that would turn her dreams into nightmares. Junior stood back up and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Samey." He laughed quietly to himself as she slowly started to shake.

* * *

Back in Amy's room, Amy was out of bed and on her chair on her phone waiting for further instructions from Junior. She looked over to her door to see Junior appear.

"It's about time you got back. Waking me up just to make me do nothing."

"Oh don't worry, you're test starts….eh...What are you wearing?" He asks her. Amy looks at her usual bedtime clothes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a devilish looking cat on it and her purple underwear.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh I see nothing wrong with it, Love how much of your flesh it reveals." His "compliment" made Amy raise an eyebrow.

"But I think wearing underwear for the test might make things a little weird. Considering that it involves you giving your sister comfort."

"Hold on a second. Are you telling me that I have to continue being…..Nice to her?" Amy was alright hating his test.

"Yes, In order for you to gain better trust from them, You have to act like you love her like she were your sister...A sister that wasn't dead to you." Amy had her arms crossed with her eyes full of anger.

"Come on Amy. You wanna you're little revenge don't you?" He teased as lifted her head up to face his. Just then, they both heard Sammy in her room screaming.

"That's your cue. Don't mess this up. Failure equals death for you." He threatened as he pushed Amy out of her room to go to Sammy. Amy growled as she was kicked out of her own room.

"This had better be worth it Junior." Amy then entered Sammy's room. Sammy was having a nightmare caused by Junior, she was screaming as if she was being attacked. So Amy, (no by choice) helped her sister wake up from the nightmare. Sammy was grateful that she had woke her up as she grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Amy rolled her eyes as she repeatedly thanked her for her help.

"Oh Amy, It was horrible. At first my dream was fine, But then everything felt cold, everything was dark, and I was being chased and then attacked by a wolf with black fur and blue eyes. It felt so real. Oh thank you so much Amy." Sammy hugged her sister tighter as Amy patted her back with a evil smile.

"Glad to help sis. Now why don't you go get some sleep. Wouldn't wanna wake up with bags under your eyes."

"Wait Amy, would it be alright if maybe you could sleep with me? I'm a little afraid I'll have anything nightmare or-"

"NO!...I mean….I have a...cold." Amy began to fake cough.

"Wouldn't wanna get my sis sick or anything."

"Well alright. Goodnight Amy, I hope you can overcome you're cold." Amy smiled as her act worked on her.

"Goodnight." she said as she faked coughed some more. Walking back into her room. She heard and saw Dark M Jr clapping slowing.

"Now was that so hard?" He joked as Amy walked passed him and laid back onto her bed.

"So if we're done here. Get out of my room. And don't wake me up from my beauty sleep." She rudely said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Sleep now my dear, Because tomorrow you and I have plans to accomplish..."

 _"...Big Plans for them indeed."_

Junior laughed as he took off into the night.


	11. Kindness

Kindness

* * *

(The Next Day)

* * *

Sammy was on her bed asleep, She lied there trying to get some sleep. She however began to feel warm and gentle kisses on her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly to see Shadow without his helmet on.

"Good Morning beautiful." he told her as she smiled. She got up to give him a kiss on his lips. Her lips were so sweet on his Shadow thought as they kissed. They ended the kiss as they had their foreheads against each other's; looking into each other's eyes. His red eyes watching her teal eyes.

"You're so adorable when you wake up." Shadow said to her as she blushed.

"Thank you." She giggled. Shadow loved hearing her warm laugh or her soft giggling. He stroked her hair a bit. Sammy's face began to sadden as Shadow noticed with concern. He asked if she was alright; she responded to him with a hug. He gladly took her in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Sammy? You seemed alright a few seconds ago."

"It's just….I had a nightmare last night. And…...you..you….." She felt like she was going to tear up. Shadow calmed her down by gently shushing her while rubbing her back. This helped as she took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"It's alright Sammy." Hearing him say these words helped her smile come back.

"Ok…..At first, everything was going fine. I was having a dream about you and I at a nice green hill. We had a picnic but you wanted to kiss me the whole time rather than eat. I didn't mind you kissing me. Things were getting so romantic…..Until...all of a sudden….The sky got dark, the air was cold, and then...a wolf come out of nowhere. You stood in front of me, you tried to protect me. You and the wolf began to fight each other.I couldn't believe that wolf was as strong and as durable as you were. You told me to run...but I couldn't just leave you there with that wolf. So I tried to find something to help you, but when I got back…...you…..you were lying there on the ground...dead….There was blood and cuts all around you, mostly on your neck. I turned around and saw the wolf again; blood around it's mouth and claws. It jumped on me, looking at me with it's terrible blue eyes before it…..it…." She cried as Shadow hugged her even tighter. He was shocked to hear about her nightmare, especially about the wolf. He felt as if she had been talking about Dark M Jr. Now Shadow had to figure things out. Especially if Sammy's life was at risk.

"It's alright, It's just a dream. You know nothing could ever hurt me."

"I know, And I'm glad too. Hey Shadow, you wanna hang out at the pool with me and Amy later?"

"Sure, would love too."

"Great, I'll go eat first, afterwords I'll meet you at the pool outside." She kissed him on the cheek and headed downstairs. As she left, Shadow followed downstairs to the pool backyard. He sat on a long chair and took a nap until Sammy showed up. He lied on his stomach with his arms under his head as he fell asleep.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Back in Amy's room, She was getting in her red bikini as she was getting ready to go the pool in the backyard with her sister. However, the whole thing was really Junior and Amy continuing with their plans.

"So after I convince Samey to leave, what do I do next?" She asked as she got out from changing.

"After she leaves, only you and that M-oziod will be there alone. And that's when you pretend to drown so he saves you."

"And that's when I-"

"Yep."

"This is so devious….I love it. But then again why bother? He's heads over heels for her; I don't see why I have to-" She stopped as knocks were made at the door by Sammy.

"You ready sis? Shadow fell asleep alright outside. I can't wait to see his face when he see's me in my bathing suit." She happily told her.

"Ok, just a sec."

"I heard you talking in there, is someone with you sis?" Sammy asked. Amy turned around to see that Dark M Jr was already gone from her room as a window was wide open.

"No, just talking on the phone with a friend." Amy got out of her room to see Sammy in her also red bathing suit.

* * *

(Back out in the yard)

Shadow was on the chair asleep, until he heard the sounds of Sammy's voice mixed with a few splashes on his face. He opened his eyes to see that Amy had been splashing him as she was in the water giggling. He saw it as a playfully giggle rather than a evil one. While on the other side of the pool near the diving board; Sammy waved at him with a smile. Shadow was amazed by her outfit; her red one piece bathing suit was downright sexy on her. She dived in the water as she swam in his direction.

"Hey sleepyhead. Sorry we took a while to get dressed."

"Oh that's alright, You look absolutely love your outfit."

Amy smiled evilly as she got out of the pool to the diving board.

"Hey Shadow, like my bikini?" She posed sexually to him as he simply gave her a nice compliment like he did to Sammy. She frowned as she dived in the pool. As she swam, she tried to get him to watch her a lot more as she asked him to watch her do jumps, flips, swimming moves. But afterwards his eyes would remain to his love. So after a few minutes Amy decided to begin the plan.

"Hey Sis! Do we have any burgers in the freezer?"

"I don't think we do Amy. Why do you ask?"

"I thought It would be great if maybe I can make burgers for us. You think you can go buy some at the store sis?"

"Sure thing sis." Sammy happily got out of the pool.

"Wait! Sammy. You want me to drive you there?" Shadow offered her.

"Relax Shadow, Sammy's a big girl, she'll be fine. Plus it's daytime."

"She's right Shadow, Don't worry, But if I do need you, I always have your gift you gave me the night we met." She gave him a kiss before going inside. Shadow sat back to the chair as Amy was in the water. He decided to take another nap until she came back. However, Amy had other ideas for him.

* * *

She waited a few minutes until Sammy left. She then splashed the area around Shadow to wake him up as she pretended to drown in the pool. She cried for help as she dunked her head in the water so she would pass out a bit. Shadow quickly woke up as he rescued Amy from the pool. He carried her wet body and placed her gently on the chair he had been sleeping on. He gave her a few mouth to mouth compression's until she woke up, coughing water out of her mouth as she gave him a tight hug, similar to hugs he gets from Sammy. He gladly hugged her back as She thanked him.

"Thank you so much for saving me Shadow."

"Anytime. Just try to be careful when diving in the pool."

"I will, I'm gladly my sister has you around. If you weren't here..I don't know what would become of me."

"It's ok Amy. As long as I'm around, you and your sister will always be safe." She smiled to him.

"Say, you look cute when you're kind. Very handsome too."

"Thank you, You're beautiful as well Amy." Amy was really close to him on the chair. That was when she decided to make her move.

"Shadow….There's "something" on your lips."

"Really? I hope it's not gross or anything. What's on them Amy" He began to wipe his lips to get the "thing" off them. She took hold of his chest, her face inches away from his as she lowered his head.

"This." Amy then did something Shadow was not inspected to get. Something that left him very confused, something he hoped Sammy would never find out…..

…...Amy pressed her lips to his and kissed Shadow.


	12. Drake

Drake

* * *

Shadow ended the short kiss between him and Amy. His eyes were on her as he was shocked.

"Amy...Wh..What was that all about?" He asked her.

"Well, you saved my life after all, I wanted to reward you for that." She smiled.

"Amy, I glad to have saved your life and all but you and I can't kiss. I love your sister, If she ever found out about this." He said nervously as Amy tried to calm him down.

"It's gonna be fine, No need to spaz out about it" Shadow looked at her with confusion, He could had hear her tone was the almost the same tone she used to have back when she was bad.

"I mean...This could just be between the two of us. Our little secret.

"You promise that you won't tell her?"

"I promise, do you?" She said as she had her hand out for a handshake. Shadow gave her a handshake as he promised and thanked her.

As the shook on it, Shadow took a glance at the t.v. It was on the news channel as the screen showed that a family of four had been murdered as their bodies were said to had been found in the woods. Shadow was curious and had to look into this. He began to change into his outfit and walked to his car. Amy asked him where he was going as he told her that he needed to look at something real quick.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sammy was walking on the sidewalk with bags of food with her that she got from the grocery store. As she walk She got a text from Shadow saying that he wasn't at her house anymore and had to go to work. She understood and gladly texted him to be safe as always.

As soon as she sent the text, Sammy bumped into someone, causing the bags to fall on the ground.

"Oh no, I'm very sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was texting." The teen said to her.

"That alright, I was doing the same thing." she said as she began to pick up the foods on the ground.

"Here, allow me to pick up your food. I'm the one who caused this to happen in the first place."

"Thank you, My name is Sammy. What's yours?"

"My name…..It's Drake, Drake Maxwell Junior." He smiled to her. Drake was a teenager around Sammy's age, he was Caucasian, with spiky black hair, he wear a black jacket with a grey shirt and jeans.

"Nice to meet you Drake, are you new here?"

"I am new here, Things were good at my old home, So we decided to move here. I also hear rumors about a superhero in town."

"Yeah, His name is Shadow Walker." She smiled just saying his name.

"I heard that people are calling him the "Shadow Killer" instead. Talks about him killing people too. You think he would do such a thing?" He asked.

"Of course not. Between you and me, He saved my life months ago. I know he would never hurt people."

"Well with someone as beautiful as you, I understand why he wouldn't ever hurt you."

"Thank you, You're sweet, But I have a boyfriend."

"Oh that's ok. You just seem pretty friendly and all, I was hoping that we could maybe be friends."

"Sure, We can be friends. I have to get going though, before the milk and stuff go bad. Bye."

"Bye Sammy. Hope to see you soon."

"You too." She waved as she continued to walk. Drake began to make his way to the woods, As he did so, his skin changed, his eyes turned completely blue, Drake revealed himself as Dark M Jr in disguise, using his power of shape-shifting. His real form showed that he was bloody. He was the one who murdered the family on the news.

"I best get cleaned up before I see if Amy did her part." He said as he walked over to a nearby stream as began to clean the blood of of him.

* * *

(Elsewhere at the crime scene in the woods)

Police were all around the area of the murdered family, It was very bloody and two of them looked as if there were eaten from their stomachs. Shadow was above the trees as none of the cops were able to see him.

"This had to be him, I'm sure of it. But how was he able to find me? How is he still alive after so many years? I have to look into this. Just to be completely sure that this is Jr. sure. I need to keep her out of any of this." He said as he took off.

"Dammit, Why the hell is this bastard's motives?" Said the captain of the police as his men took away the bodies, one in which was a teenager with black spiky hair.

"Sir, I'm not so sure that the Shadow Walker guy is the one killing people. I mean before he was just brutally beating criminals off the streets, Why would he all of a sudden start killing random people?"

"Are you suggesting that there's another one of those goddamn things out there? Because from the looks of things, I highly doubt that a human being, hell even a lunatic wouldn't to be able to cause any of this without leaving a trace."

"But if there was another thing like him sir-"

"For now, we keep things on a low-profile until we fully know what we are dealing with."

"Yes sir."

* * *

(Later, back at Sammy and Amy's house)

The sun was setting outside, Amy was outside waiting for Jr as she was instructed to do so. She looked around.

"Where the hell is he?" She was annoyed on how late he was to his own meeting. As she waited, a familiar stranger appeared before her. It was "Drake".

"Hey there gorgeous, What's brings you here all alone?"

"Who the hell are you?" she rudely asked.

"The names Drake. What's your name?"

"Amy, No offence, but I beat it if I were you."

"Oh, and whys that?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes, moron is already late to his own meeting, making me wait outside in the cold night, I swear the moment he shows his face, I'm gonna-

"Do what?" Said a female voice. Amy turned around to see that Drake was now Amy. She was stunned with confusion as the other Amy laughed.

"You should see the look on your face." The other Amy laughed some more as "she" turned into Dark M Jr. Amy frowned as she punched him on his shoulder.

"That's not funny you jerk. And also...How were you-"

"Able to do this?" Jr then changed into Shadow.

"Quit interrupting me!" She ordered.

"Wake up the whole neighborhood why don't ya? I can change into anyone I make skin on skin contact with. For example." Jr then turned into Sammy.

"Look at me. I'm Samey and I'm nice but super clueless without someone ordering me around. blah, blah, blah." His impression caused Amy to laugh.

"I will admit, you sure can do a great impression of my sister. So who's the Drake character?"

"Just a kid I killed along with his family. Consider "Drake" as my personal human look."

"Look I'm getting a little tired here. So if you don't mind." Amy said as she walked towards the glass screen door. But before she could leave, Jr. grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him close.

"Not so fast babe, Have you forgotten the reason I called you here. Did you complete your part and-"

"Kissed him? Yeah. Pulled away from me as soon as he could though."

"Excellent work."

"I don't see the point of kissing him, He already has his heart set on Samey." Amy asked.

"I know, I just wanted to see how much he cares about her. Imagine how much pain we can cause him through Samey. But that time with come later. Rest now my dear, you have done you're part. Now I do mine."

Amy yawned as she went inside to sleep. Dark M Jr laughed quietly to himself; holding a crinkled paper reading: **"NEW YEAR'S EVE DANCE."**


	13. The Offer

The Offer

* * *

(Later that night)

Shadow appeared outside Sammy's window. He opened it slowly making sure not to wake her. He quietly walked in her room and looked at Sammy sleeping like an angel. Shadow was going to miss seeing her for a while, For he was going to find out if Dark M Jr was really the one behind all of the killings and for the framing. If it was him, Shadow had to really make sure that he didn't know about his relationship with Sammy. Shadow looked around and got a piece of paper and a pen as he began writing a letter.

After a few minutes of writing, He finished and placed it on a small table next to her bed for her to read when she got up in the morning. He looked back at Sammy sleeping on her bed. Looking at her just made him want to stay and rest with her. He didn't want to leave her side….But he also didn't want her to get hurt…never again...especially by Jr.

Shadow took off his helmet. He knelt down to her and kiss her cheek softly as he whispered to her:

"I'll protect you my love."

He got back up, placed his helmet back on, and stood by the window as he looked one last time to see her roll over and moan a little. Hearing that brought a sad smile under his helmet as he left.

* * *

(The next day)

Sammy was awake, she yawned as she heard some knocking on her door. She quickly answered her door and saw it was her friends Jasmine, Zoey, Dawn. Along with them was Mike, Shawn, and Cameron.

"You're still sleeping Sammy? It's almost 2:00. We still have to plan out things for the dance tomorrow night." Said Jasmine.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Come in, I'll be in my room changing real quick." Sammy said as she quickly ran up stairs.

"Where's Amy at? asked Shawn.

Sammy stopped."She's sleeping."

"You sure Amy is ok with us being here while she's asleep?" Mike asked

"Oh she doesn't mind."

"Shadow sleeping too?" Mike joked.

"To be honest. I'm haven't seen him since yesterday. I hope he's alright."

"You worry for him a lot Sammy. I'm sure he's fine." Cameron said to her ask she continued to her room.

As she got to her room, Sammy quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her regular outfit. As she finished, She looked over to her table and saw the folded piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and saw in big letters: "PLEASE READ."

She opened to folded paper as read his note to her:

 _Dear Sammy,_

" _By the time you read this, I will be gone. As of lately people have been dying, a lot of people, especially people I know. I haven't told you this but a similar thing like this happened to me years ago when I was a teen. People I loved died. I have a strong feeling that it may be happening again. If that is, You are the last person I would see hurt or worse. I have to stop this threat myself, I will not be seeing you for awhile. But that doesn't mean I am leaving you for good. You are my heart and soul Sammy. I live to keep you safe, to make sure you are loved and treated with respect. If anything ever happened to you. I could never live with myself. I love you Sammy. Stay safe and don't go anywhere alone."_

 _Shadow_

Reading this made Sammy cry. She got on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. Closing her eyes as she thought of Shadow. She remembered something in her head...Words that were said in Shadow's voice but had no idea where she hear it.

" _I'll protect you..._

 _...My love."_

* * *

A Few minutes passed as Sammy came down.

"Hey Sammy, we were thinking that we should all go out later to shop for dresses for the dance." Dawn said to her as she came down.

"That sounds great." She said quietly.

"You alright Sammy?" Cameron asked.

"You're eyes are a bit red." Zoey added.

"Well...It's…...Sha-" Sammy was interrupted as they all heard knocking on the front door. Sammy quickly walk to the door.

"Could it really be?" She had hoped. But instead it was "Drake" who was knocking on her door.

"Drake? Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Thank you for asking. Everything ok with you? You look like you have been crying." He asked. Sammy rubbed her eyes a little.

"Oh nothing, Just watched a sad movie earlier that's all. So what brings you here?"

"Well I saw your sister yesterday. Never told me you're were twin sisters. But anyways, I came over because of this." He handed her the new year's dance paper he had from last night.

"You wanted to give me this paper. I already have one so-"

"No no no my dear, I came here to ask you to the dance." Sammy froze at his words.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I do, You seem like a nice and fun girl. You and I could have fun at the dance.

"I don't know…" She said shyly.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of trying to put any moves on a taken girl like yourself. I was hoping you and I can go as friends. Unless you are already going with you're boyfriend then I guess I can stay home." Sammy took a moment to think it through.

"Well….I guess you and I can go together. But you have to promise me that we are just going as friends." Drake responded with a bow to her.

"Of course, see you tomorrow night." He smiled as he took off with a wave to her. Sammy waved back as she closed the door. Sammy's friends all looked at her.

"Who was that Sammy?" Zoey asked.

"That was Drake. He's a guy I met yesterday. He's new to the neighborhood.

"Weird, I haven't even heard or seen anyone move in the neighborhood recently." Cameron said.

"Strange character, I couldn't make out his aura either." Dawn added.

"I just think it's weird for a guy to ask a girl who already has a boyfriend. I'm onto this guy." Shawn worried.

"Oh I hope he isn't doing that, I would never betray Shadow like that…..I love him…." A tear ran through her eye. She dropped the letter that she had in her hand as Jasmine gave her a tight hug to comfort her. Zoey grabbed the letter and read it as Mike and Shawn looked over too. Dawn walked over to hug Sammy too.

"If it makes you feel better….He really misses you and can't wait to be with you again." Sammy sadly smiled as she heard that.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the city on a rooftop)

Shadow stood there as he looked over the whole city, hearing the sounds of cars, people, the wind, and birds and he realized something.

"Where the hell do I even start?"

* * *

(Later in the woods)

Jr was in his normal form, He happily hummed to himself the song "Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd as he whipped out his knife and pointed it to a tied up man's neck.

" I just love it when things are going according to plan. Don't you?" He laughed as he sliced open his neck. Blood spatter got on him as he licked it up with his tongue. While his "M" on his collar glew, His phone rang in his coat pocket. The caller was Amy.

"Good Morning my dear, I have good news. The M-oziod has left the bird nest, leaving his baby vulnerable."

"Excellent, So what's the plan for her?"

"She and I will be going to the dance together, There I shall make my move. But until then, I need you to keep your eyes on her. I also want you to watch her friends, None of them can interfere with our plans."

"And if that M-zoid shows up?" She asked.

"Not to worry, I will take care of him for the meantime. We shall meet up later tonight." As Amy was about to hang up on the phone, she hear him say one last thing to her.

"Oh and Amy….Make sure we're alone." He chuckled as he hung up the phone and dragged the dead body with him.


End file.
